Hook's Swann Song
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: When Hook gets a bad bean he finds himself in Tortuga, where he meets Jack Sparrow and the wrong Miss Swan.


"Well damn it all," Hook cursed.

The pirate looked around in confusion. Where the hell was he? The magic bean he had traded his ship for was supposed to take him to New York and Emma Swan. She was the Savior, Storybrook's only hope, and in New York.

He had heard the tales of the tall buildings and people. But this place, where he had landed, looked like a pirate port. Hook cursed again. The beans never failed! It was just his luck to falter now when everyone was counting on him.

"Damn rotten bean!"

"I hear you on that one mate," drawled a voice behind him. "I've had my share of rotten fruit, but beans? The worst."

Hook turned to see a group a pirates. They had supplies and were probably going to board one of the ships. The one that had spoken was most likely the captain, as he looked the most put together of the rag tag crew.

"Where am I?" Hook questioned. "I seemed to have lost my way."

"Load the ship," the captain said, waving the others off. He turned back to Hook. "One of t_hose_ nights, eh?"

"Something like that," Hook muttered.

"This is Tortuga. Who might you be?"

"Killian Jones, but they call me Hook."

"I can see that, the hook and all. Must have come by some bad times."

"Crocodile."

"Ah. Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." His eyes lit up. "Do you need to get somewhere? As it happens I'm collecting crew members for a venture and I could always use another pair of hands." _And I'll have another to trade to Davey Jones._

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm a Captain in my own right and I'm good with taking orders."

"So one of these ships is yours then?"

"I… Lost my ship."

"Oh. Been there. Got to watch out for the mutinies, mate."

"It wasn't quite…" He shook his head. He thought for a minute. "By any chance do you know a woman named Swan?"

Sparrow jumped, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Where is she? That woman's nothing but trouble."

Hook perked. "So you do know her?"

"Oh I know Miss Swann," Sparrow told him. "Bane of my existence, that one. Never drink rum with her. But, thankfully, I have not seen her in… a good long while. Try looking in Port Royal."

"And how am I to get there without a ship or crew?"

"Not my problem." He turned away.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned to see a young boy coming towards him and James Norrington close behind.

"I'm looking for the man I love."

Hook raised his eyebrow but jack shook his head vehemently.

"I'm looking for William Turner."

"Elizabeth!" Jack grabbed Gibbs as he came back down the gangplank. "Hide the rum! Well friend, here is your Miss Swann. Butter you have her than me."

"This isn't the woman I'm looking for," Hook told him.

"You said Miss Swann. Well despite her appearance, I assure you this is Elizabeth. Speak of the devil and she'll show her face."

"No," Hook replied. "I'm looking for Emma Swan."

"I don't know any Emma," jack told him. "You don't have a sister, do you?" He asked, turning to Elizabeth.

"No," she replied. "Jack please, I'm looking for Will. Have you seen him?"

"Young William…" Jack turned away, trying to think of how to placate her. "Will was pressganged into service upon Davy Jones ship, _The Flying Dutchman_. Which, of course, had nothing to do with me."

"Do you believe this rubbish?" Norrington asked. Davy Jones is a myth."

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked.

Norrington scowled at him. "You hired me."

"My standards are lacking," Jack muttered. "But Jones is not a myth, I can assure you."

"Well how do we get Will back?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you come with me we'll find a way," Jack said. "By the way, those clothes do not suit you. It should be a dress or nothing. And fortunately, I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack, I know you would never do anything to damage my reputation. Now, let's go save Will." She turned and boarded the ship.

"That woman will be the death of me," Jack muttered. He turned to Hook. "Last chance Mate, ye coming aboard?"


End file.
